


Soul marks

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This ain’t a happy fic, but nothing too graphic, im sorry y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Everyone was always paranoid about it, your soul mark. The mark that appears when your soulmate touches you for the last time. No one ever wants one, but unfortunately, Logan ends up getting his.(Pls I suck at summaries just,,,,read the notes-)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Soul marks

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo what’s this?? Me posting?? Twice in one weEK? 
> 
> Unheard of! 
> 
> Sooo like basically I got this prompt from an Instagram https://instagram.com/sanderssides_prompts?igshid=sf3nryaytq4e that tis be their link! They have some noice prompts! 
> 
> I did change this one up a bit tho! But it’s basically the same concept. Anyway, TW for this post would be- well I guess the tags say it all. And I don’t wanna spoil much, so on with Lè show!

“Roman! No, no! C’mon, stay with me!” Logan exclaimed. “Don’t-“ He took a deep breath, trying to calm his uneven breaths, “don’t do this t-to me, to us. I- I can’t- I n-need you!” His voice cracked on each word, emotion seeping from his voice.

“Lo..I’m- I’m s-sor-“ Roman cut himself off, chest heaving with wet coughs. Much to Logan’s dismay, they were also bloody coughs. 

Logan reached for Roman’s hand, holding it tightly in both of his. “No, no, love don’t be sorry. It’s okay, y-you’re gonna be-“ he paused, choking on a sob. “Y-you’re gonna be just fine! Just fine I tell you.” 

Roman, using whatever little bit of energy he had left, turned his head to look Logan in the face. “L-Lo, we- we both k-know that that’s a-a lie. I- I l-love you so much, s-so much, mi amor.”

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan exclaimed, his emotions showing through even more. “You’re gonna be fine! Y-you have to be!” 

“M-mi amor, I’m sorry, I l-love you, s-so much.” Using whatever energy he had left, Roman brought his hand up, placing it on Logan’s face. He gently wiped the tears that had fallen off. 

He coughed again, droplets of blood landing on his already bloodied prince outfit. 

“I-I love you, f-forever and a-always. Go-goodbye, LoLo.” Roman’s hand fell limp, as his eyes shut closed. 

“No! NO! Roman! Wake UP! Please, please wake up, love!” Choking on a sob, Logan glanced to the side, eyes locking in on a puddle in the ground. He took a shaky breath, looking closely at the puddle. “No..” he silently whispered. “No...no this- this c-can’t be true!” 

There, on Logan’s cheek, was a mark that could only have been left by someone’s fingertips.

Logan didn’t know what to do, so he just sobbed. Pulling Roman’s now lifeless body closer to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings that would never be heard by anyone but him. 

His love was gone, forever. He was never coming back. All he could do was cry. Letting our heartbreaking sob after sob. 

With no one around to hear him, he was left alone in the woods, with a love that would never be coming back to him. 

He had finally gotten his soul mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo boi! I’m very very sorry for any tears or pain I may have caused! 
> 
> I promise, (well maybe!) that whatever I post next will have more fluff! Trust me, I’m just as hurt as y’all are at this fic! 
> 
> Anyway! It’s 3am and I have work in the morning soooooo goodnight! Or morning! Or whatever time it is for y’all! 
> 
> Be safe! Love y’all!💕
> 
> (Also I didn’t proof read this like, at all so feel free to point out bad grammar or mistakes lol)


End file.
